


Forget Me Not

by AccidentalFandomAddict



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, NSFW, Reunion Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalFandomAddict/pseuds/AccidentalFandomAddict
Summary: When the team finally find Shiro he's battered and bruised and bloody. After emerging from the healing pod it seems that he's suffering with a case of amnesia. He can remember everything except his entire relationship with Keith, he doesn't even remember who Keith is. How will Keith deal with this massive change?





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places after the end of season 2 so spoilers if you haven't seen it.

Ten weeks. Ten weeks they’d been waiting, watching and wondering. Would be ever get better? How badly would the mental scars be? These were the questions that plagued each and every one of them.

They were all affected, that much was evident but it was Keith that suffered more than most. Keith and Shiro had been together for over 4 years. They became very close during their time at the garrison and a relationship blossomed in their final year.

When Shiro disappeared Keith genuinely thought he was going to die because the pain that was coursing through every nerve in his body. He’d cried so much that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to cry again. His eyes we constantly sore and he didn’t speak to anyone except Hunk for the first week and that was only because Hunk force fed him so he wouldn’t wither away.

He refused to leave his and Shiro’s room for anything other than the occasional Paladin meeting. They had avoided missions as much as possible. With Shiro being missing and Keith out of action they were in no fit state to take on any enemies. They’d tried to coax him out but he refused, in the end they just let Hunk feed him and let him be.

The day they’d found Shiro is a day was one none of them could forget. Allura called all the paladins to the meeting room, they all made their way there except for Keith. Noticing that Keith was absent Allura sent out another message over the intercom telling him that they’d found Shiro. Keith had never moved so fast in his life. He grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging by the door.

Keith entered the meeting room and looked up at the huge display screen, he dropped his jacket and his knees couldn’t hold him anymore. He hit the ground with a thud and that’s when the tears began to fall. Displayed on the screen was Shiro, battered, bruised and very bloody.

“Is he…..” Keith tried to get the words out but the last one failed him.

“No. He’s incredibly weak and will need a lot of rehabilitation but he’s alive.” Allura stated turning to Keith.

Keith couldn’t believe it. He never thought he’d see Shiro again, let alone see Shiro alive. His heart didn’t know what to do, it was doing somersaults.

“Keith?” Lance walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked up eyes wet and face red.

“We need someone to go and get him, the castle can’t fly close enough” Before Lance had fully finished his sentence Keith was out the door and heading for the hanging to get his Lion.

When Keith was finally seated in red he didn’t turn on the monitor immediately. He sat and let the tears fall and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He balled his hands into fists and brought them down on the console.

“Sorry girl” He said quietly, turning on the communications system.

“Keith? Are you there?” Allura asked, she’d not turned on the video feed which Keith was thankful for.

“Yeah I’m here. Going in for recovery now” Keith had to be as formal as possible or he’d just cry the entire way out.

It didn’t take long, it was a simple recovery mission. The planet looked abandoned which lead everyone to think that Shiro wasn’t taken to that planet originally. The thought of him being dumped there made Keith sick to his stomach.

He was brought inside the castle and taken directly to the infirmary and put into a healing pod. They didn’t know how long it would take for Shiro to heal, hell they didn’t know if he would heal at all. The damage that had been done to him was nothing like they’d seen before.

When he was in the pod Coran ran a full body scan to try and access the damage that wasn’t visible.

“Oh my.” Were the first words out of Corans mouth when he looked at the scans.

“What is it?” Keith asked, he’d started talking more than Shiro was on board.

“We knew he had taken a beating but this is something else. Every one of his ribs is cracked, he was sever internal bleeding and his brain has more swelling than you’d see on a Balmera in summer” His face was stoic, unlike his usual goofy grin.

“He’ll be alright though? The healing pod, it’ll fix all of that?” Keith asked, desperate for something to hang on to.

“I….I don’t know Keith…I’ve never seen this amount of damage done to a human” He replied honestly.

The wait was long and Keith never left the infirmary. Hunk made sure he was fed and the others came in to talk to him when they were passing. None of them wanted to impose on him for too long.

"Keith. You might want to take a look at this." Keith got up from the seat he's taken residence in beside Shiro's healing pod.

"What is it Coran?"

"Brain activity! The first signs we've seen since we bought him in" Keith looked at Shiro, he hadn't changed in appearance but Coran was right, the scanners were definitely picking up some brain activity. Keith smiled this was the glimmer of hope he needed.

It took an extra two weeks before Coran gave the go ahead for them to open the healing pod and assess Shiros injuries in the medical bay. He was strong enough to survive it, Coran had reassured Keith multiple times.

Keith wouldn't stand more than five feet away from Shiro at all times. He was carried to the examination table and Coran begin probing and examining every inch of him.

Out of nowhere Shiro sat bolt upright on the table and just stared, not at anything in particular, just staring. Keith ran forward, forgetting about anyone else in the room. He also ignore Corans orders to stay back. They still weren't sure what damage had been done to him both physically and mentally.

"Who are you?" Those words echoed around the room and Keith froze. He pulled back and pulled his arms back.

"Shiro?" Keith said, not fully believing what he'd heard.

"That's me. Who are you?" He asked again, his brow furrowed.

"It's me. Keith....your.....your boyfriend...." Keith was embarrassed saying it out loud in front of everyone.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not gay" Shiro said looking Keith in the eyes.

Keith had had a very tough time getting to grips with his sexuality, Shiro was the one he had talked to about it. Shiro was always there for him. On nights when the confusion gripped Keith so tight he felt like he couldn't breathe Shiro had been there, holding him, rubbing his back.

Keith couldn't stay there, facing someone who had no idea who he was. Keith stepped back and headed for the door. The others didn't try and stop him. He'd almost reached the door when he heard Shiro speak.

"Lance!" Keith shot a look behind him but he didn't bother turning around. He wasn't wanted. Shiro didn't know who he was. What use was he there.

Later on that night Hunk and Pidge had gone looking for Keith as he'd skipped dinner. In Hunk's opinion if someone skips a meal there is a huge problem.

"Hey man. How you feeling?" Hunk asked as they finally located him in an unused part of the castle. It was evident that he'd been crying by the redness of his cheeks.

“Like I’ve had my heart ripped out but whatever” Keith turned away from them to stare out of the window again. There wasn’t much to see except a few stars and the odd piece of space debris.

“We’ve been talking to Coran and he says that Shiro has severe amnesia. He said…..there is a slight chance he won’t remember some aspects of his life, prior to the attack. He remembers somethings. He remembers….” Pidge stopped talking but it was too late, Keith wouldn’t let her stop now.

“What does he remember Pidge?” Keith asked, he had an idea of what she was going to say but he needed to hear it for himself.

“He remembers us. Me, Lance, Hunk, Allura and Coran…He doesn’t remember you…or what you two were together” Pidge could feel the lump rising in her throat. She had always said that Keith and Shiro were made for each other. She’s caught them kissing multiple times and each time she’s tease them and say aww whenever she passed them for the remainder of that day.

Keith balled his hands into fists but didn’t say a word. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn’t Shiro’s fault but he couldn’t help but feel angry.

“Coran said that there are somethings he could try and jog his memory but the extent of the damage is still unknown. He’s walking around now, pretty unsteady on his feet though” Hunk commented.

Keith felt numb, there was no other way to describe it other than numb. He loved Shiro more than life itself and that had been ripped away from him. Shiro couldn’t remember him, or what they had or anything they’d done together.

The days passed by slowly, Keith hadn’t spoken to Shiro since he woke up. He’d avoided talking to everyone bar Coran.

They were still running various tests, for the most part Shiro was fine. His personality was returning and he was laughing more and more every day. Coran was trying to figure out why Keith was the only part Shiro couldn’t remember.

“It seems that whatever damage Shiro sustained it only affected one part of his brain. The cells there are destroyed and….it appears that that is where his memories with you lie” Coran said, he didn’t sugar coat it, Keith didn’t want him too.

“So does he remember me at all?” He asked.

“I wish I had all the answers Keith but you’ll need to ask Shiro yourself. He hasn’t mentioned anything” Was the reply.

Keith was silent for the next two days and frankly everyone was getting severally worried about him. Shiro hadn’t mentioned Keith at all since the first encounter and they all remembered how that went.

“We need to talk!” Keith's voice echoed around the meeting room where all the other paladins were gathered.

Shiro knew that was directed at him so he got up and walked toward the door. Keith's stomach was in knots, he remembered the last night they’d been together before Shiro was taken and it made him happy and sad at the same time.

Keith lead Shiro down the many corridors of the castle to a secluded room near the engine room. Keith sat on one of the seats and Shiro took the one opposite him.

“I need to know. Do you even know who I am?” Keith said, it came out more aggressive that he’d intended but he couldn’t help it. His emotions were in turmoil.

Shiro stared at him as if he’d asked him the square root of a billion. That was all the answer Keith needed. Shiro had no idea who he was. Their friendship, their relationship, all gone. Keith swore he would kill whoever did this to Shiro. He would make their death as slow and as painful as physically possible.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said. He was staring at the floor as he spoke.

“I’m sorry I can’t remember you. The others they, they told me what we were” The use of the past tense hit Keith like a train. It really was over.

Keith needed to pull himself together, Shiro was back and that mean they could form Voltron again. He needed to put the past behind him no matter how much it was killing him.

Keith swallowed down the lump in his throat and ran one hand through his hair, he stood up from his chair and walked over to where Shiro sat. He extended his hand out in front of him.

“The name’s Keith, nice to meet you” Keith forced a smile to form.

“Nice to meet you Keith” Shiro took his hand and shook it gently but with a firm grip.

*One Month Later*

It had been hard, getting used to each other again. The fact that Keith remembered every single detail was hard but the fact the team remembered what they used to be was harder. The team used to fit together like glue but now it was like the glue was too running and it wasn’t fitting together at all.

They’d had a few conversations and they’d fought together. They’d only formed Voltron once successfully. Coran had put it down to Shiros stress levels and they’d agreed not to try again for a while. The team knew that it had nothing to do with Shiros stress levels. The reason they couldn’t form Voltron was because Keith and Shiro weren’t in sync with each other. They didn’t trust each other. Not like before.

After an incredibly unsuccessful mission the Paladins arrived back to the castle weary and tired. Hunk and Pidge fell asleep on the sofas and Lance went to his room to listen to music. They all dealt with a failed mission in different way. Keith headed straight for the training room, like he always did. Taking his frustration out on one of the droids always made him feel better, but not this time.

He’d been in the room for nearly two hours. The other paladins left him to it except Shiro who thought that if he kept going he was going to pass out from sheer exhaustion. He headed to the viewing area and watched for a while. Keith hadn’t been sleeping well since Shiro arrived back and it was evident in his hand to hand combat.

Keith was putting everything into this fight. It was like he was having a fight with his emotions.

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore. He had to stop him, he could see Keith swaying on his feet. Shiro entered to room and cut the simulation before it took one more swipe and Keith's torso. He couldn’t be injured by the simulation droids but with each swipe it took Keith fought harder.

“Keith” Shiro said as he approached.

Keith turned around and that’s when his knees gave out, his body stopped fighting and gravity took hold. Shiro reached for him and managed to grab him just before he hit the floor.

“Hey, what was that about? You’ve been beating the life out of that thing for nearly two hours. We didn’t do too badly today” Shiro said. He lifted Keith up into his arms and carried him to the seats beside the wall of the training arena.

“I just….I just wanted it all to go away” Keith said, not even trying to hide his emotions.

Shiro knew what he meant and if he was honest with himself he wished he could make all the pain Keith was feeling vanish. He liked Keith, a bit more than a friend if he allowed his mind to wonder in that direction. Hunk, Pidge and Lance had all told him what he was like before he went missing and it sounded like heaven to him. He just wished he could remember what it was like before.

Shiro wanted to do something but didn’t want to give the wrong signals to early.

“Hey Keith, I er….I want to try something. If you’ll let me” Keith simply nodded, too exhausted to put up a fight of any kind.

Shiro put one arm under the back of Keiths knees and the other under his back and lifted him off the bench. He lowered them to the floor. He maneuvered them so that he was sitting on the floor legs slightly raised and Keith was in his lap head leaning into the crook of Shiros neck.

“They told me that you used to fall asleep like this when we were….you know” Shiro said. He liked this position.

Keith would have argued but he was too tired to. Shiro was right, this had been his favourite position to fall asleep in when they’d been together. It had been so long since he’d had a peaceful sleep that he’d almost forgotten what it was like.

Unbeknownst to either of them they were being watched from the viewing gallery.

“They looked happy, like they used to” Pidge commented.

“Coran, do you think he’s remembering anything?” Lance asked curiously.

“I wish I knew. He seems to be showing traits of his former self but it’s not evident whether it’s his memories coming back or new ones forming”

“Do you mean, he could be falling in love all over again?” Allura asked, No one had seen her come in so they jumped a little.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle anyone.” She made her way over to the monitor and looked at them.

“He’s asleep. Peacefully asleep, for the first time since Shiro came back” Pidge said with a small smile. She hoped this was the start of something bigger and better for the two of them. They both deserved happiness.

“Shiro…….” Keith murmered.

“Yeah?” Shiro replied. He heard nothing for a few minutes.

“Don’t……Don’t hurt…..Shiro” It took Shiro a few minutes to realise Keith was dreaming. No he wasn’t dreaming. He was having a nightmare.

“Keith, wake up” Shiro said sitting a little straighter.

“No…..please…..SHIRO!” Keith’s scream echoed the entire room and Keith’s eyes shot open.

He looked around at his surroundings, he wasn’t in his room, he was in the training area, in Shiros lap. Shiro was here, Shiro was safe. Keith looked incredibly embarrassed and buried his head in Shiros chest.

“No one said you had nightmares” Shiro commented, tightening his arms slightly.

“No one knows…..the walls are soundproof remember. No one ever hears” Keith said, it was muffled due to the position of his face but Shiro heard him.

“Keith” Shiro hugged him tightly. The way he said Keith’s name sent shivers hurtling down Keith’s spine.

“I’m sorry….You shouldn’t have had to see that” Keith just wanted to ground to swallow him whole.

Shiro suddenly sat ramrod straight causing Keith to shift, he looked up.

“Say that again” Shiro said, it was more of a command than an ask.

“What? Sorry…You shouldn’t have had to see that.” Keith said, sounding very confused.

“You’ve said that to me before” Shiro said. Keith’s mouth fell open, he didn’t have any words. He had said that to Shiro before, the first night they’d slept together. Keith had always suffered from nightmares but they got worse with each bad thing that happened in his life.

“Yeah……Do you know when?” Keith needed to know how much he remembered but Shiro shook his head.

“But it’s a good sign right?” He asked. Keith nodded and cuddled into him again.

Allura, Lance and Hunk all turned to Coran and then Pidge.

“Don’t ask me. I’ve do idea what triggered that” Pidge said holding her hands up. She’d been helping Coran with his research and according to the others that made her some kind of Shiro behavioural expert.

The days became easier after that afternoon in the training room. They were able to form Voltron almost every time they tried. The team dynamic had improved tenfold.

“Great fight guys. Well done Keith” Shiro said, patting him on the shoulder as he passed, letting his hand ligner a little longer than it should have. Keith was a lot happier now that Shiro had remembered a small fragment of their life together.

Although with every memory came more touches, pats on the shoulder, bumping into each other in the hallways, knees touching at dinner. It was driving Keith insane.

He decided to confide in Lance how he was feeling. As much as Lance drove him to the brink of insanity most days he was a great listener when he needed to be.

He headed to Lance’s room one night after dinner and threw himself down on Lance’s bed.

“I can’t take much more of this! The touches, the looks he’s giving me. It’s like he remembers but I know he doesn’t.” Keith had his arm thrown over his eyes as he spoke.

“Every time he looks at me, I just want to…..god I shouldn’t be telling you this” Keith removed his arms and looked at Lance who looked like he was trying to scream something at him.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Nothin’” Lance replied.

“Spit it out Lance!” Keith didn’t appreciate when someone had something to say to him but refused to say it.

“Just go and talk to Shiro” Lance blurted out. Keith blinked multiple times.

“Why?” He asked.

“Just go mullet head!” Lance pushed him off of the bed and practically shove him out of the room.

Keith wasn’t sure what was going on. His feet were moving of their own accord. They made their way to Shiro’s room. He’d been sleeping in a different room since he came back. He said he didn’t feel comfortable sharing a room with someone he didn’t know. That memory still hurt.

He reached the room and knocked. No reply. He knocked again. Still nothing. Keith was worried now so he opened the door and stepped inside.

“Shiro?” Keith called into the darkness. When he got no reply he turned on the light. He looked around the room and realised he was standing in an empty room. He was going to kill Lance, another one of his jokes. Well this is the last one he’d take. Messing with him is one thing but Lance knew how he felt about Shiro so this wasn’t funny.

With anger in every step he marched back to his room. He wouldn’t be leaving it for the evening. How could Lance be so cruel, he’s confided in him and this is what he does to him.

Keith walked into his room and threw his Jacket on the floor not even bothering to hang it up. He was so annoyed. He was half way to his bed when a set of arms circled him.

“The first time I held your hand you went so red I called you my little tomato for a week. The first time I kissed you, you were a mess by the end and we barely last two days before we had our first night together.” That was Shiro’s voice. Keith spun around so fast that it made him dizzy.

“When? How?” Keith couldn’t believe his ears.

“It’s been coming back in bits and yesterday it sort of hit me like a bus” Shiro said.

“You remember everything?” Keith needed the confirmation.

“I remember everything now Keith”

“Took you long enough” Came Keith’s reply no smartness in it like usual.

“Keith, I’m so sorry.” Keith’s eyes began to tear up. Shiro remembered everything.

“Don’t….Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.” Keith smiled at him. There was nothing he wanted more than to reach up and kiss him senseless, but he didn’t want to ruin anything they’d only just got back.

“I thought about you, all the time, for as long as I could.” Shiro’s voice slightly cracked on the last word.

“Shh don’t think about that now, you’re here, you’re home. You…you remember”

Shiro crouched down and grabbed the back of Keith’s thighs and lifted him up, backing him towards the nearest wall.

“I remember how much you like this” Shiro said eyebrows raised and a smirk on his lips.

“Oh yeah? And what do I like most huh?” Keith was teasing, just like he usually did.

Shiro smirked again and leaned his head towards Keith’s neck and gently grazed it with his teeth breathing hot air onto it as he did. Keith threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“You said this room was soundproof right?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah it is” Keith panted.

“Good” Shiro bit into Keith’s neck harder than he did before.

Keith’s moan resonated across the room. Shiro lowered him to the ground and moved his lips to Keith’s. Shiro grabbed the bottom of Keith’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw it somewhere behind him, he didn’t stop to look. Next thing to go where his trousers. Shiro unbuckled the belt and dropped to his knees. Keith felt the butterflies build in his stomach.

He’d not touched himself like that since Shiro left and this was going to be over very quickly.

“Shiro….I won’t last” Keith managed to gasp out. Hands tangled in Shiro’s hair.

"Don't care" Shiro said quickly, he tugged Keiths pants to his knees and took him into his mouth in one swift motion. Keith was hard as a rock already.

Shiro's cheeks soon hallowed and Keith couldn't help the moans that escaped him. The urge to fuck into Shiro's mouth was overwhelming him. He moved his hips slightly and Shiro got the hint. He looked up, eyes lidded and nodded. Keith  grabbed Shiro's hair as tight as he could and began thrusting down his throat.

"Shiro......Shiro fuck.....I'm gonna....." Without much warning Keith exploded into Shiro's throat and like he always had Shiro swallowed ever last drop.

Shiro got up when Keith eventually let go of his hair. He grabbed Keiths wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Bed. Now" Shiro commanded. Keith moved as fast as he could, he was panting and still out of breathe from his orgasm.

"This isn't fair" He called out. Shiro turned to him and raised and eyebrow.

"Clothes" Keith panted. Shiro took the hint and shed himself of his clothes leaving the scattered across the room. He made his way over to the bed and leaned over Keith.

"You're so beautiful Keith" Shiro said. As much as Keith loved hearing those words right now he just wanted to be fucked by Shiro the way he remembered.

"Shiro....please" He didn't need to explain what he was begging for. Shiro knew and he was just as desperate .

"I've got you....Keith...Fuck" Shiro said. He laid beside Keith and pulled him into a searing kiss. Shiro grabbed Keiths ass and pulled him closer. He let his fingers wonder a little bit lower until they reached their destination.

"Have you....I mean since....you know?" He didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to ask, he didn't want to hurt Keith.

"No. I couldn't. Not with you gone" Keith admitted. There was no point in lying, he'd find out sooner or later in any case. Shiro smirked.

"I'm kinda glad. Turn over." Shiro didn't wait for Keith to move on his own he flipped up to that Keith was on his stomach in front of him. Shiro spread Keiths cheeks and started licking his hole with as much force as he could put behind it.

"Shiro oh fuck Shiro......shit! Shiro please!" Shiro ignored his pleas. Soon enough Keith was grinding into the mattress for some kind of friction. This is when Shiro decided to use his fingers, one by one he added them and stretched him as much as he could. Keiths moans were beautiful and so needy.

"Come here baby" Shiro cooed. Keith turned around shakily and crawled up to Shiro. Shiro grabbed him and  pushed him against the closet wall. He lined himself up with Keiths stretched entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Oh fuck Keith!" Shiro moaned into Keiths ear.

"Shiro. Fuck me harder" Shiro didn't even stop to question him, he pounded against his ass as hard as he could.

Shiro's hands were gripping Keith so tight there were definitely going to be bruises the next day. Keith took one of his hand from behind Shiro's neck to touch himself. He'd gotten harder than steel quicker than he ever had before.

"Fuck...fuck....Keith...I'm gonna come...." Shiro warned him.

"Do it! Fucking do it!" Keith ground down as much as he could pulling Shiro's orgasm from him causing him to scream Keith's name

Shiro's arm was getting numb, he lowered Keith back to the bed and laid beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shiro asked moving a piece of hair out of Keith's eyes.

"I'm great. You?" Keith responded.

"So much better now. I love you Keith" Shiro said pulling him into another hug.

"I love you too Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Any comments are appreciated :)


End file.
